


Reverse Falls: In Remembrance

by FallingTearsofJoy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Crying, Curses, Cussing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, Reverse Falls, Surprises, Tears, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HUGE POSSIBILITY of not continuing*</p><p>Years passed, things change. Moving on is a challenge, a dangerous card to play. When will the Pines and the rest realize their inner defeats? Depression and happiness awaits, so bittersweet. (May cause all sorts of shippings! May contain violence and light smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not so Warm Welcome

It has been years since the so called ‘weirdness’ of the simple yet slowly decaying town was shown before his delicate eyes. Sure they visit here every summer every now and then but the possibilities of bringing those good ol’ mystery hunting days to go back is not surprisingly low.

Dipper sighed as he closed his journals. 

Ever since Stanford died, he decided to follow his foot-steps as solving more unnatural cases of not only his beloved ‘summer camp’ but also other parts of the Earth. Ironically though, his sister would say that even if following his uncle’s foot-steps is a fine idea, she’s now well matured to think that he should focus on what’s happening around him, meaning reality.

The brunette groaned. He knows she’s right. 

His twin noticed and closed her cellphone. With that, she chuckled softly and punched him lightly at his shoulder.  
“You worry too much, bro bro,” Mabel smiled, showing her now shiny and braces-free teeth, “Good thing Grunkle Stanley is still alive to shake your head. Both literally _and_ metaphorically!” 

Dipper sighed a low chuckle. His sister never grew up.

“Yeah you’re probably right..” Dipper held the back of his neck, still feeling slightly upset.

Mabel’s eyes widened. “We’re almost here! I can see the signs! Oh-!” She sat up straight as her phone ringed a tune.  
The lady brunette gasped as she skimmed through the message.  
“Its Pacifica! She’s throwing a welcome party in her new mansion, and guess who’s invited!!”  
Dipper smiled. “Really? How unbelievably generous of her!”  
“Grenda and Candy are also invited! In fact, all of who we love! The whole town is coming!” Mabel squealed, shaking her brother in excitement.  
“Aaaand! This is your chance to finally let go of your paranoia and live life to the fullest!” She continued screaming and shaking her now at most uncomfortable brother.

“-Actually-Mabe-“  
“And you’ll probably win Pacifica back from Gideon!”  
“A-Actually-I! Wait- whaa..”

The still currently adrenaline powered twin stopped when the bus halted to its mark. Mabel didn’t even take another second to rush out of the recently automatic double door of the vehicle.  
The bus driver raised his cap in acknowledgement to the two. “See ya at the party, teens!” He called out as he waved good-bye.  
“See ya too, my good man!” Mabel shouted as she waved back and took the wrist of her twin to sprint towards the seemingly improved shack.

“We’re going back, we’re here and we’re going back!” The lady brunette chanted out loud.  
“Mabel-!-Slow- huff.. DOWN!” Dipper let out frustrated and tired breaths as the duo ran.  
“We’re here, and we’re back, we’re here and we’re-“Mabel paused as she opened the door of the Mystery Shack, “BAAACK! Hehehehehe- huh?” She raised a brow as she saw Wendy and Soos with bags under their eyes. Followed by a gasp of Dipper.

The twins took a step back as they heard thumping of feet which was seemingly running up some stairs, probably from the basement. Both gasped as they saw their uncle, with the biggest bags of all, looking tired and vulnerable.  
“You-! You shouldn’t be here.” Stanley Pines grunted.  
“Wha-?!!” Dipper and Mabel screamed as Soos hit them with a baseball bat, knocking them down.  
Dipper swore he saw him with tears in his eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sorry this is a bit short and I left you with a cliffhanger but I promise you in summer I will update and make it longer the best that I can.
> 
> Please give feedback it will be greatly appreciated and it will keep me motivated <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and GRAVITY FALLS IS LIFE! XD <3


	2. Fake Ourselves to Party

The wind elegantly blows through the dusty, crooked and seemingly worn out corridors of the room; casting gently upon the unconscious pair. Even if the room was not as ‘demolished’ as before; considering the past years of the incident, the surroundings were given a handful of repairs by Soos and Wendy just in case the twins return to their welcoming campsite.

Dipper woke up, squinting as he did. He yawned softly unlike his current habit. Likely enough because obviously he’s more (and finally, he would think) mature that he would sleep in one room without Mabel around. But since he’s recently knocked out, he had a sinking feeling that Mabel is sleeping beside him and even though she’s old enough to not throw groans and tantrums if he yawns too loud she would probably get the nearest thing around her and slap or stuff it in his mouth. 

He blinked as he examined the dimly lit room. ‘Well what do you know, she’s sleeping right below my feet’ He chuckled slightly at how silly that was. Dipper smiled to himself. The room was not half bad. There’s a few cracks here and there, but the floors, the walls, even the celling was neatly polished. But of course he understood, considering Soos was his own boss and repairman now... His eyes suddenly widened at the thought. ‘Wh-why am I getting all so comfy a-and peaceful all of the sudden?! Soos just knocked us out! O-oh no.. Grunkle Stan..’ Dipper shuddered, horrified as he grabbed his hair out of nervousness while frightful picture played in his head. ‘C-Crap…Why.. Why did he-‘ “Morning Dipster!” 

“AAAH!” The present-day mystery hunter freaked and backed out to the walls, letting out an annoyed groan after realizing it was only his ‘possibly-never-going-to-slightly-grow-up’ sister who’s now laughing on cue. “Heheh! You’re always so jumpy! What’s in your mind you little jumper?” Mabel giggled, ruining his already bad morning hair. Dipper blushed slightly at this action. Well, not only because of his damn puberty but hell was classes when people started to ‘ship’ them. He did not  
like the idea one. BIT. Same with Mabel, but that doesn’t stop them from literally caring for one another as family.

“Mabel..” Dipper huffed.  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you give your life to enter that one party?”  
“I would give my BLOOD.” The alpha twin said dramatically pulling her sweater sleeves up.

“Well there’s only one thing left to-“ “Cut me the superhero cliché general Dippings, we’ve got more investigation to get down to.” Mabel interrupted in a cartoon-ish way (I know, ironic isn’t it?)  
“You’ve got a point there, Mabel. I mean its like our first summer all over again! Mabel!” The omega twin exclaimed in realization, “Don’t you see?! Grunkle Stan’s hiding something from us again!” Dipper screamed while shaking his sister.  
“Hmm… Interesting.”, Mabel nodded, resuming her spy zone, “Will we ever find out what it _is_?” She added while stroking her chin.  
“Oh we will, alright. As long as we keep it..” Dipper paused while leaning near his sister’s ear to whisper.  
“.. _Hidden_ …”  
Mabel shot her- ‘wait, what?’ look at her still paranoid brother.  
Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. He still hates the fact he always needs to explain everything to her sister, well, not like he’s not used to it. “Its simple!” Dipper pointed out while walking to the door, carefully holding it’s knob. “We‘ll just have to fake ourselves to party! The both of us will pretend we have amnesia, and after a few ‘chit-chat’ to loosen their minds, we go back here and pretend we will sleep but the truth is..”  
Mabel gasped. “We’ll break out!”  
“Exactly!”

The duo slowly creeped down the noisy and durable stairs and pretended to yawn. They spotted Soos, Wendy, and Stanley slumped lazily among couches mourning their distinguishable tiredness of some ‘work’ they did. Dipper had a feeling that all of them secretly did some huge project the whole day he and his sister were knocked off their heads. Although that thought swiveled away as Stanley grunted a not-so-welcoming greeting.

“HEY! Ehem, um…Good late afternoon.. S-Sit down and have some coffee. You…You drink coffee now, right?” Stanley cleared his throat as he handed the twins some of the warm, slightly milky colored energy drink.  
Mabel beamed as she took both of the cups in an instant making Dipper yelp in the process. “Ohoops, heh, sorry, were are my manners? Why of course Grunkle Stan! I looooove coffee! Just the way to start the sunset afternoon!” “-Late afternoon,” Dipper corrected her. “Late afternoon!” 

The younger twin coughed. ‘Well there goes Mabel’s caffeine addiction…’ He thought, concerned. ‘Alright! Now’s not the time to fret. Time to put this plan in action.’ Dipper inhaled.  
“Hey! Um.. Wendy? Is that you? Woow, you’re still wearing my hat!” He said quite nervously, mentally slapping and reminding himself to not milk it too much.  
“Oh, uh..Yeah! Of course why wouldn’t I wear it?” Wendy replied casually.  
Mabel remembered the plan and mentally face palmed herself. It was far too obvious that Dipper was faking it too much. But at least it doesn’t affect them.  
“Oh and yeah! Hehehe..”, Mabel chuckled nervously, “How did we even _get_ here? The last thing I remember was me and Dipper returning here at Gravity Falls then, poof! We’re inside the shack.”  
Grunkle Stan scoffed as he drank his coffee. “Oh we dragged you in because uhh you kinda got knocked out near the doorstep. Such wind to wreck the door right in your faces huh?”  
“The most definite explanation, Mr. Pines!” Soos chirped in the conversation.  
“Well, “Dipper yawned, ‘So much for the sleeping plan, ugh! Curse you coffee!’ He scorned at the thought. “Anyways, we kinda, you know, need to settle in and stuff, heh, in our room.. Place our things! And all that, kind of stuff.” He added.  
“Welp, we need to get back to work anywhoo,” Stanley sighed, scratching his behind, “Stay safe you two, and um… don’t cause too much trouble.” He sniffed lazily as he went down the stairs in a clumsy manner.  
“See ya.” Wendy followed as Soos fixed the table.  
“ _Wow! I can’t believe that worked so well!_ ” Dipper whispered as Wendy stopped in her tracks. She smiled to herself and moved on murmuring, “Kids these days, they learn how to live.” To what the twins do not know, she heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Well stuffing all the ships will be a pain xD  
> Hope you like it!


	3. Gideon's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR’S NOTE!  
> I’m sorry but some people may be confused where or when will the reverse peeps be in this story and they will be introduced in this chapter!  
> Credits to FanGirl1515 in fanfiction .net for pointing it out!  
> Again, sorry if some of you were confused, I’m just a person ^^’

Deep down in the worn out rotting basement where the machine that started it all was once shattered and torn apart, lays dormant and motionless. The once believed to be Armageddon device has doomed the walls with disintegrated pieces of its own. Stanley Pines awkwardly dragged himself along the crippled floor and dawned upon face-to-face to the contraption and heaved a heavy breath. “Mr. Pines?” An accent suddenly spoke, making him flinch. “Ugh, Soos. What is it now?” He grumbled out, quite rudely. “Sorry for, heh, you know, just killing the moment but-um.. What’s in it for us?” The handy-man coughed. “Yeah man. We’ve been working day and night for months just to ‘save’ your brother even though we _tried_ to convince you to move on. We still have a family you know and-““Alright, alright. Cut the drama!” Stan interrupted Wendy with a dismissive shout. 

Stanley sighed. He knew he should’ve moved on. He knew he should have spent the rest of his life as a living lie. But he remembered how he felt like when he spent thirty years, working his life out for his own brother that eventually paid off. Then again, costing the lives of others.

“Okay, you’ll have all my life’s savings and possibly my whole scammed banks. This is more worth it anyways.” He murmured while re-activating the portal that is now fixed ever since the twins left.

Wendy hissed in nervousness. “I-I don’t know man.. Are you sure that that Stanford is _Stanford_? I mean it’s a portal to another universe and all. And it _might_ be from an alternate universe.”

“Heh,” The former boss of the Mystery Shack chuckled, “Even better.” 

The portal hummed violently, surrounding itself with its blue light and a mix of darkness in its center.  
Stanley inhaled. “This is it.” 

Meanwhile…

“I can’t believe the plan worked so well!” Dipper shouted with enthusiasm.

His twin chuckled. “Why of course bro bro! Its _your_ plan after all.” She said punching him lightly in the shoulder. Dipper blushed slightly at the compliment. “Hah, no, your plans work too! I don’t even know how are we going to break out from this rusty old shack.” He replied, packing and unpacking some of his stuff. He somehow has the habit of not leaving his journals where ever they might go. Mabel giggled at her brother’s reaction. “Well there’s me!” She smirked as she held up her somewhat damaged but decent-looking grappling hook in which Dipper gasped in disbelief. “You still have _that_ all these years?!” He exclaimed. “I may or may not want to prank people nowadays at school but none of that matters ‘coz we have a party to attend to!” She grinned as she released the trigger and set the hook flying to attach to a pole, breaking the tainted glass window in the process. 

“Shall we?” Mabel smiled offering a hand. 

“After you.” Dipper bowed.

His sister snorted. “Finally! Dipper is a gentleman! I’ll definitely be an aunt sooner or later!” She joked while they zipped through the electric wires.

“Ah, what? For your information, I was _always_ a gentleman. Oh and um, after you.” The former mystery hunter crossed his arms.

“Finally! Dipper will be an uncle!” Mabel giggled.

“Now Mabe-“ “Whoop whoop!”

After zipping through houses and power-driven wires, they had successfully reached their gala destination. Well, except when Dipper accidentally bumped into a flock of birds that started chasing them. Luckily Pacifica, with unsurprisingly huge amount of random spare clothes, was generous enough to lend them some before the celebration even started. Since the she was known to be busy at the moment, the butler gladly noticed them and let them in to do it. Truthfully, they were a bit too early when they arrived.

“Well bless my stars, if it isn’t Mabel and Dipper Pines!” a squeaky voice loomed the velvet carpeted lobby.

“Hey Gideon!” The twins said in unison before hugging the dwarf.

“Golly, has it been a while! How about lets talk about our experiences while we wait for the fiesta!” Gideon grinned in excitement.

“Sure!” Mabel said dashing along with him through the hallways.

“So how’s living with Pacifica? Are you married now or something ‘coz, heh, you know, its-usually the thing when people are married.” Dipper said, catching up with them.

With that, the duo softened their pace as Gideon chuckled anxiously.

“Erm.. No. But don’t try to take her away from me, she’s.. Not for sale.” He replied with a slight grimace.

Dipper laughed nervously ‘till it trailed off from fear.

“Where are we headed to? _So sorry but my brother’s just a tad bit jealous_.” Mabel whispered with slight mockery. Dipper’s eyes shot wide but decided to keep quiet.

“Ohoh, well. We decided to make a ‘guest living room’ in case of certain occasions.” the white haired man explained, “And, _I don’t really mind_.” Gideon giggled, making Dipper sweat in alarm.

In all the dwarf man’s form, Mabel couldn’t help but stare at the shimmering ring that he wore strangely in his pinky. And because she is Mabel, she started to compliment it.

“Wow, that’s a pretty shiny ring!” Mabel said smiling.

“Oh, um, thanks! Heh, I bought it for m-my-mysel- Oh wait there’s the door!” He responded suspiciously in a hurried manner. And to think he was walking rather faster than the two.

“And here we are!” Gideon announced as he dramatically opened the door, silently panting. 

The new guest living room was not surprisingly breathtaking. The walls was finely decorated with blood-dyed curtains with golden swirls and brown diamonds. The mahogany floor was neatly polished and the ivory furniture looks so stable and soft to the touch. Never to forget the ironically ebony chandelier that hanged gracefully attached to the ceiling and a small simple fireplace to top it all off. 

They sat around a golden round table prepared with tea and a round miniature chocolate cake in the middle. 

Gideon took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat to speak. “So you’re now at least on your twenties and Mabel’s job is a fashion designer? Whoo-wee couldn’t I agree less! So what do you say your job is, Dipper? Still chasing the old mystery life which can bring such adventure in one’s living.”

Dipper placed his cup down carefully before speaking. “Well, I’m retired presently from my ‘job’ its-more of a hobby, really.” He chuckled nervously.

“W-well sometimes its good to stay out of always fidgeting around, searching for the most unexplainable answers eh?” The former prisoner stuttered suspiciously.

The male brunette made a confused face. “Uh, is there something wrong Gid-““I’m sorry.”

“What?” Dipper asked Gideon curiously.

“I-I can’t help it!” He suddenly kneeled before Mabel making her squeak.

“Woah! What’s your deal man?!” Dipper screeched and stood in bewilderment and horror.

“Mabel! W-will you please marry me?!” Gideon stammered, shakily handing her a wedding ring.

“WHAT?!” The twins shouted simultaneously.

Everyone sat back like its their cue when the door opened abruptly showing a figure of a blonde haired woman in a rose and lavender dress, wearing sky blue tainted glass slippers and llama earrings.

“Hey! The party’s about to- What. Is. GOING ON?!!” The woman shouted after analyzing the situation.

“Sugar-plums! I-I”  
“‘I-I’ yourself!” The blonde snapped, “I released you from your prison, I hired your own crew for the mansion, and I even made you your own room according to your standards, WHICH COST ME THOUSANDS OF PAPERWORK! Ehem, all of them, cost paperwork, oh hey Mabel and Dipper.” The blonde cleared her throat to resolve herself. 

“P-Pacifica?!” Dipper shouted, voice slightly cracking.

“Bestie!” Mabel cried out and hugged her. 

“Gosh its been so long!” She sniffed, tears forming on her eyes.

“Ah sorry Mabel…I was really.. _Busy_.” Pacifica frowned emphasizing the word as she looked angrily at Gideon.

Pacifica pulled out from the hug and hissed in irritation. “Because of you Gideon,” She growled, fists clenching furiously, “The party’s over.”

“Wha-“Dipper started ‘till he was interrupted by a loud ‘BANG’.

All of them gasped as Pacifica looked outside the curtains seeing that the surroundings are lightly covered in baby blue light. 

“Shit, its starting already?!” She cursed, stomping her foot on the seemingly levitating carpet.


End file.
